Jack: Thieves of Steam
by jexi the hunter
Summary: Jack and his thieves take the Steam Universe by storm but unexpected events have him chasing something more. A one shot.


"Its been a long time but...now that the stupid Hobbyist crud is over...its back to business as usual." Jack said to his loyal group of thieves.

"So...we're going to the Steam Universe right? Not much to take from there." Skull said.

"True but there is some things we can target." Jack said as Oracle showed pictures of three different theatres. "The theatres of the Imperial Assault Squads."

"What? Are you nuts? You know a lot of those members are on your brothers team." Panther said.

"Yeah...which means they are all less powerful." Jack said.

"Hmm. It seems like a perfect approach. First we hit Japan, then France...ending in the US." he said.

"But what is it we are stealing?" Fox asked.

"There aren't any sort of jewels or treasures that they value...but I do know something equal to that." Jack said.

And so began an event known as the Dance Across the World. All across the world, the thieves went about stealing signs from all the famous theatre's from the world. The first two were the Imperial Theatre and the Chattes Noires. But when it got to Little Lip…

"Sigh….this turned out to be a boring series of steals...starting to regret coming here." Jack said before seeing a paper fly by. He picked it up as he saw something that made him grin ear to ear.

"Jack?" Mona asked.

"I think I know how to get outta this funk. Two of the biggest weddings are being planned right now...and we're gonna steal from both of them." Jack said.

"What?! You realize one of them is Charlotte Linlin right? Aka Big Mom...an Emperor! You'll get us killed." Mona said.

"Unprepared yes. That's why we'll be needing some help...an escape artist." Jack said. "Hmm. Oracle, I need you to bring up a list of criminals and cross reference escape artist." he said on his comm.

"I'm doing so right now. Just give me...Ah! There. Alain Bruns aka The Escape Master. Age 31. He's been arrested on multiple counts of petty theft and have escaped from many prisons in the past. Apparently he was one of the prisoners held in that stupid fortress prison." Oracle said.

"Excellent. Now I need info on his last known location." Jack said.

"Last known location...ah! According to this, he was last seen somewhere in the Cap Kingdom." Oracle said.

"Cap Kingdom huh? Sounds fun." Jack said. "Well...looks like I know where we're headed next."

"Prison." a voice said as the two turned to see an officer behind them.

"Damn. We talked too long." Jack cursed.

"Jack, right? My name is Inspector Carapaccio. I have orders to arrest you and the Phantom Thieves." he said.

"I see. Well in that case…" Jack said before breaking apart the catwalk as Carapaccio grabbed onto the railing. "All thieves, run!" Jack ordered on the comm as they all began evacuating.

"You son of a…" Carapaccio said as he gathered courage and jumped to the stable part as he started chasing Jack.

"Looks like the fuzz has finally decided to do something about us. This is both bad yet exciting." Jack said.

"Yeah...we're targets of the cops." Mona said sarcastically. "So how are we gonna lose this guy?"

"You regroup with everyone else at the hiding place. I'll take care of our boy in blue back there." Jack said as they ran.

"Right." Mona said running off elsewhere.

"If I don't make it there in an hour, leave without me!" Jack called out as he kept running. "Since this guy is all new to me, I can't use my law to swipe his ability. I got no choice but to run for now."

Jack soon started to take to New York as he ran through the streets. He looked behind to see Carapaccio hot on his tail as he gave chase. "Damn. This guy doesn't know when to quit." he said before someone grabbed him and pulled him into an alley. "What the...why are you…" he began before his mouth was covered as the officer ran by the alley as Jack glared at two figures before him. "So...what is it you want?" Jack demanded.

It was about 55 minutes later that thieves were packing up in Mona when they saw something.

"Jack...good thing you...wait are those?" Noir began.

"Yeah...its weird but they wanna come with us to our next destination." Jack said.

"Hmm. Well we're not one to complain." Skull said.

They soon loaded in as Mona took off as Carapaccio saw this. "Oh hell no! I'm not letting them get away." he said running to a shuttle as he took off after them secretly.

"So...you sure everyone won't be upset over what happened?" a familiar voice said to the other figure.

"A lot happened because of that small war in the future universe. Its gonna be a lot to explain but...I'm sure they'll be happy to have us." another said as a light revealed them to be Rainbow and Jesse.

To be continued in….Dimensional Heroes: Odyssey


End file.
